


Pro Level Nap

by BeanBunny



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Soriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanBunny/pseuds/BeanBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the #punbuddyprompt at http://professionalpunbuddies.tumblr.com/post/137701216801/punbuddyprompt-3. Toriel's not feeling well, Sans knows how to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pro Level Nap

Was there a foot in her side? There might have been a foot in her side. 

She couldn't remember why there was a foot in her side, but as she shifted, she DID realize she was on a couch.

Couch ... right ... she must've fallen asleep.

She turned over and rubbed her eyes, feeling the foot peter off her side as she did. When she llooked on the other end of the couch, she saw Sans, which of course led her to to the conclusion that --

"Did ... did you have your foot on me?"

"Can't help it," he said, shrugging. "You're warm." Still, he sat up and slid his feet back into the slippers on the floor. "Anyway, you seemed pretty out of it, so I cooked."

" _You --_ " She was almost impressed, until he gestured toward the coffee table, where two styrofoam take out boxes sat. You know what, that was pretty close to cooking for Sans. She smiled at the gesture. "Thank you for the Grillby's.”

"You feeling okay? You can go back to sleep, if you want," said Sans.

"What? No, I can't." She sat up and stretched. "I've got some work to do. The house is filthy, and I've got papers to grade -- "

She sneezed so hard her head shook.

"Naw, now, look here. _I_ am an _expert_ on naps. If you're passing out at random on the couch, you need the sleep. Look at yourself, you didn't even have a blanket. I had to keep you warm with my own feet!"

She glared at him, but he went on. "You need, like, a pro level nap. Napping uncovered in your clothes is really for those of us for advanced napping degrees."

"I'm fine, I don't need -- "

She sneezed again.

"Besides,” he said, “you sound like you're getting sick. You can sleep that off, you know."

She was aggravated, sure. It wasn’t so much the implication that she didn’t have everything under control, it was more that Sans was _right _about how exhausted she was. Fine. "I'm listening."__

__"Okay, so. I'm an expert, right? I'll go set up the bedroom for an optimum napping experience while you eat your dinner. Does that sound good?"_ _

__She raised an eyebrow at the styrofoam container. She _was_ hungry. And sleepy._ _

__"All right, sure," she said, "You go ahead."_ _

__"Perfect." He bounced off the couch and started toward the kitchen. "See you in a few."_ _

__"Sans, the bedroom is the other way -- "_ _

__"I know a shortcut!" he called over his shoulder, and then he was gone._ _

__Well. _How long did he need?_ she wondered. Time somehow never affected Sans, he might be ready in ten seconds for all she knew. Leaning forward, she grabbed her dinner box and opened it up to reveal a greasy, sideways, fallen over cheeseburger with all of the trimmings that was probably warm a half of an hour ago. That wasn't a problem for a monster with fire magic, and one miniature spell later, she did have to say that ~~Sans~~ Grillby wasn't that bad of a cook._ _

__

__

__She'd been done for a bit, and was laying on the couch nodding off again when she heard Sans call her from the bedroom. He appeared a moment later, and tugged her hand._ _

__"Come see!" He looked so proud of himself._ _

__So of course she went to go see._ _

__Right when he opened the bedroom door, he started telling her about everything. "I left the lamps on, so that you can see around, but I left the overhead lamp off in case you fall asleep face first. And see, there's your pajamas, all laid out. Those are your favorite ones, right?"_ _

__They weren't the bad ones, that was for sure. "I like my pink fleecy ones well enough," she said, not wanting him to think he’d done poorly._ _

__"Oh. They're my favorite," he said, quickly, and went on. "I found some extra blankets in the closet, so I put them out on the bed. I don't know how many you like, but if I get my choice, I like a bunch. I like to feel the weight on my body, does that make sense? All the bedsheets are clean too. I didn't wash them, I mean, but, um, I found them and figured why not. Oh, and! Check this out!"_ _

__He dug his phone out of his pocket. After a few swipes, his phone began to produce a sputtering hiss._ _

__"It's a white noise app! Isn't that cool? It's supposed to put you right to sleep! ... the app store said so, anyway."_ _

__He was beaming. "So, what do you think?"_ _

__It was _so kind._ She was stunned. Touched, really. She'd never known anyone to ever care that hard about a nap of all things. How fortuitous was it that she knew such an artist!_ _

__... but ..._ _

__"Sans, there's one more thing I'd like. If it's okay."_ _

__His face fell a little. "What did I forget?"_ _

__"No, nothing, you didn't forget anything, it's just ... come nap with me."_ _

__"Really?"_ _

__"Please! I think I'd like someone to keep me warm."_ _

__"Hey,” he smiled, “I can do that. Besides, I couldn't let you go into this without an expert." He winked, and she warmed inside._ _

__So that's what they did, they pulled their pajamas on, laid down, and fell asleep. Toriel herself found herself face down with her arm over Sans._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen a lot of fan works where Toriel takes care of Sans, I want something the other way around. So I made it! Thanks for reading.


End file.
